<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom x Reader Cinderella AU by Nekosounds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192767">Phantom x Reader Cinderella AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds'>Nekosounds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinderella AU, but it's Cinderella, few mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little spin on the Cinderella story with Phantom x Reader. Because I am trash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phantom/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the story of (Y/N). They once lived a happy and wealthy life. Although their mother died at a young age, their father raised them for 10 years. But he figured that his child would need a mother. So he married a woman who had two daughters around (Y/N)’s age, Anna and Kathrine. However, a year later (Y/N)’s father was killed in a tragic car accident. Their step mothers' true colors showed.When they wasted their wealth away, She abused (Y/N) into doing all of the household chores. But (Y/N) still dreams of their freedom from their horrible life. And maybe one day, their wish will come true…</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>My phone alarm rings with the sound of birds singing. I hit the off button and stretch my arms upward. I can hear the birds chirping from the open window of my tiny bedroom. Enjoying the peace before I have to deal with the chaos that is my step family.<br/>	I look around my simple bedroom. It only has a rustic bed, a dresser, and a bedside table. The old wallpaper that covers my bedroom is peeling off of the walls. I stay a moment longer on my bed, for if I get up, the creaky floorboards will alert my step family that I am awake.<br/>	I open my phone and see a news article get recommended to me. Of course Phantom bought out another building. Nobody knows what this man even looks like. But he's been buying out so many places latey, he practically runs this city. There are rumors about the man, how those who have seen him have made a deal and then they suddenly disappear. Of course that’s fake news. But he is a mysterious fella with a strange and ominous name. Those who don’t fear him want to at least be acquainted with him. I’m one of those people. But I don’t want to get to know him for his money or his power like others do. I want to know who this person actually is. Why they keep their life such a secret to the world...Ah well. I can only dream.<br/>	I put my phone back onto my bedside table and make my way off of my bed. As the floorboard creaked beneath my foot, I hear a shout from down the stairs. “(Y/N)!” My step mother yells, “GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” I guess my busy day starts now.</p><p>___</p><p>After I finish cooking breakfast for my step family (managing to snag a piece of bread and butter while I was at it) I start on my morning chores. I put on my earbud in one ear while I keep the other ear free. Last time I put both of them in I couldn’t hear my step mother calling me. Let’s just say those earbuds are long gone…<br/>	I like to listen to a mixture of rock and a bit of calming instrumental music. Rock music gets me all ampt up and ready for all the tiring chores I have to do all day. And the instrumental music calms me down whenever I start to feel sad or get overwhelmed by everything going on.<br/>	As I finish mopping up the first floor, I start to make my way up to the second floor, until I hear the oh so familiar yell “(Y/N!)” I turn around to see my step mother with my two step sisters behind her. She walks up to me and shoves a piece of paper into my chest.<br/>	“Go to the store and buy everything on this list. And if you miss one thing on this list, you’re going to regret it.” she turns around, “Come on girls. It’s time for your vocal lessons.” They all march off to the living room. I sigh and place the mop and the bucket to the side. Knowing I’ll have more to do when I get home. I walk up to my bedroom and grab my car keys. Before exiting out of the room I spot a tiny shoe box poke from underneath my bed.<br/>	I smile to myself and pull out the box. While my family doesn’t pay me for my servious around the house, I have collected loose change and even a couple of dollar bills from my cleanings. I have about $5 saved up. It’s not much, and I know I should save more. But...Valentine's day was recently, and there is sure to be some chocolate on sale. It’s been a long time since I was able to treat myself. I think I deserve some on sale chocolate!<br/>	I grab the money and before I know it, I hope into my old, beat up truck. This thing may break down every chance it gets, but it holds a special place in my heart. It’s the last thing I have of my dad. Back when I was a kid, this truck was his pride and joy. Well...Besides me of course. I hop in and head off to the grocery store.</p><p>___</p><p>Bread? Check. Face masks? Check. Discount chocolate? Check! I got everything I needed off of the list, plus my little treat for the car ride home. I push my cart to the checkout line and see a ragged, skinny, older gentleman checking out before me.<br/>	“Ah, shoot.” I overhear the man say, “I really thought I had enough for this…” I look to see what the man was buying. It was a carton of milk and the cheapest and smallest bread loaf there was in the store. “I’m sorry sir.” The cashier said, “but if you cannot afford this, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The man looked so disappointed. I felt so bad...I look down at the chocolate I held in my hand...I can get a treat some other day. This man looks like he hasn’t had a proper meal in days.<br/>	“Excuse me sir.” The man looks up at me, “I know it’s not much, but.” I had the man the $5 I’ve been saving up. The man looked at me with wide eyes, “Oh but...I’m only two dollars off. I don’t need all five.” He states. I smile at him, “I want you to use it to buy another loaf of bread. I know the one you’re trying to buy does NOT taste good, and it won’t last that long.” The man smiles back at me, his eyes getting a little teary. “Thank you..so much.” He says. “Hey, it’s no problem. You need that money more than I do.” I say. The man takes the items from before and walks away.<br/>	My smile slowly fades as he walks away. I put the chocolate back onto the shelf and I take my turn to check out. Before I even manage to put the items onto the conveyor belt, I hear a man's voice behind me.<br/>	“Excuse me.” I turn around to see a very nicely dressed man. He wears a red dress shirt with a black vest over it. His black hair is perfectly combed to the side. He was...incredibly handsome-Oh who am I kidding? He’s fucking hot.<br/>	“I noticed you left this behind after helping that man?” He hands out the chocolate I had to put back. “Yes,” I said “I can’t afford it, so I just put it back.” I shrug as I continue to put my items onto the conveyor belt. Once I placed all of my items, the man places a separator bar onto the belt and places the chocolate down. I glance over at him and he just smiles at me.<br/>	I pay for the groceries and start to head out. “Wait,” the man walks up to me and hands me the chocolate. I slowly take it from his hands, he smiles warmly at me. “Thank you sir...But you didn’t have to-” He holds his hand up. “I wanted to. You did a nice thing, I believe you deserve this for it.” He holds his arm out for me. “May I walk you to your car?” He asks. “I don’t know. May I know your name?” I ask him. He chuckles and places his hand on his chest. “Where are my manners?” He asked himself, “Just call me Tom, darling. And you are?” He asks. “I’m (Y/N).” I say. “A lovely name to match a lovely person.” He says. “So may I?” He asks again. I nod and take his arm with a smile.<br/>	We both walk out to the car park as I lead him to my truck. As much as I hate to say it, I do feel a slight tinge of embarrassment. Tom seems like a man of class, and well...This truck does not scream class. But he doesn’t seem to mind. Or at least he’s not vocalising his thoughts on it. Either way, I appreciate it.<br/>	“Thank you for walking me out Tom.” I say as I start putting the groceries into the back of the truck. “It’s no problem whatsoever.” He smirks at me with his arms crossing against his chest. “In fact, I would like to get to know you better if that’s okay with you. Would you wanna grab some lunch with me?” My eyes go wide, so does my smile. I can’t believe it! A seemingly nice guy is asking me out?! This is...My smile quickly fades.<br/>	“I’m sorry...I can’t. I-I have to get home and take care of everything around the house…” I look at the ground disappointingly. Tom takes my right hand between his hands, making me look up at him. He wears a warm smile on his face.<br/>	“It’s alright doll. I understand. How about dinner then? Are you free tonight at 8?” I think for a moment. Today is Saturday, my stepmother and sisters usually go to bed at around 7 on Saturdays because their dance lessons start early in the morning. If I’m really quiet, I might just be able to make it!<br/>	“Yeah,” I say, “Yeah I’m available tonight.” I smile brightly at him. He returns me one of his own. “Great! Would you like me to pick you up?” I think for a moment...if he parks his car up front, chances are my stepmother is going to spot it, and then I’ll get caught...too risky. I shake my head “Don’t worry about that! Just give me the location and I’ll meet up with you.” He nods and asks for my phone number. I give it to him and he texts me the location of where we are meeting up.<br/>	“See you tonight?” He asks as he starts to walk away.<br/>	“See you tonight.” I confirm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I quickly scarf down my chocolate, I head back to my house and get back to my daily routine. Mop, dust, polish, cook, and get the wonder twins whatever they so desire. Anna pulled my hair and scratched skin on the side of my ear, all because I didn’t buy the right kind of shampoo.<br/>	But now it’s 7:30 pm. Everyone in the house is fast asleep. And I start getting ready for mine and Tom’s outing...date? Is it a date?...I guess I’ll have to ask him. I put on some simple clothes and sneak out the front door. I parked my truck into the opposite side of the house. So the light of the car won’t shine into the bedrooms. I pull out and drive to my destination.<br/>	The restaurant looks a lot fancier than I thought it was. Though I should've expected it, considering this is one of Phantom’s places. There’s a line outside that goes around the block! How are we ever going to get in? I get out of my truck and text Tom that I’m here. Tom starts typing a few seconds after I send the text.</p><p>Tom: Tell the guard up front that you’re Tom’s guest. Don’t bother with the line, doll.</p><p>I smile softly at his cute nickname for me, and head towards the door. The guard is a huge, muscular man. Very cliche black top and sunglasses on. Despite it being the dead of night. He pushes me back slightly by my shoulder.<br/>	“Back of the line.” He says. “Oh! Um, uh. I-I’m Tom’s guest.” I say. The man is making me a little nervous. “Yeah. You and three other people tonight. If you won’t cooperate, you won’t be coming in.” I start to panic for a moment. Until I remember my phone! I have his number! “Sir, I have Tom’s number. I can call him right now and clear-” The man shoves me again, this time a little harder. “That’s it. Buzz off! Before I get the main man to deal with you. I gulp. Knowing exactly who he means.<br/>	While I am interested in meeting Phantom, everybody knows to not get on his bad side. So with teary eyes, I walk away from the building and head back into my truck. Just then, I get a call. It’s Tom. I pick it up right away.<br/>“Hey doll! Where are you? I thought you’d be inside by now.” He asks. I sniff and explain to him what just happened. He quietly listened to me, and paused for a couple of seconds once I finished talking. “Don’t worry doll,” he says suddenly, “I’ll go and clear things up for you. Just sit tight.” He hangs up right after. I do as he asks and sit in the truck. Looking over at the line and the man guarding the door.<br/>The door to the restaurant opens, the man looks over. As if someone was talking to him. He enters the restaurant and gets replaced by another guard. Another minute later, Tom comes out. He spots my truck and walks towards it as I exit the truck. He takes my hand into his and pecks the back of it.<br/>“Sorry about that doll. He shouldn’t bother you again.” He says. Before I can ask what he means, we head inside. The restaurant has a red and black color theme to it. There are other colors of course, mainly with the classical landscape paintings hanging onto the wall. But the colors are muted to go with the dark but calming atmosphere of the restaurant.<br/>A waiter walks up to us and motions us to follow him to our table. It’s at the back of the restaurant by a huge window that has a beautiful overview of the city. The table is decked out with a red tablecloth and a candle in a bubble container.<br/>Tom walks besides me and pulls out my chair. “Thank you.” I say. He smiles softly as he takes his seat across from mine. “It’s no problem at all, doll.” he says, “I went ahead and ordered some wine for the both of us. If you want though, I can get you something else.” I shake my head, “It’s okay. I’m okay with wine.”<br/>Looking around the restaurant, the place is packed. I remember Kathrine threw a fit last week because this place has a reservation list that is backed up for almost a year. I look down at the menu, everything on the menu costs over some three digit number. <br/>Tom looks at me worriedly. “Is something wrong doll?” he asks while he places his hand over mine. “Oh! It’s nothing really…” I say. Tom lifts my hand with his and intertwins our fingers together. His thumb rubbing up and down on the back of my thumb. “If something’s bothering you, you can tell me. If you’re not interested in this place, we can head out if you want? It’s no big deal.” He says with softness in his eyes that makes me want to melt into a puddle on the floor.<br/>“No, no. It’s not this place at all. Well, it kind of is. Not that I don’t want to eat here. It’s just…” I’m unsure of how to continue. “Look darling, if it’s the price you’re worried about, don’t be. I’ve got everything handled.” He moves his hand so he can stroke my knuckles with his thumb as he leans into me. “Truth be told,” he whispers, “Everything is on the house for us.” He smirks and leans back into his seat.<br/>I look at him confused. How can everything be on the house for us? As if he read my mind, he replies. “Let’s just say...I know a guy.” Know a guy...Wait a minute.<br/>“You know Phantom?” I whisper to him. He chuckles softly. “What’s he like? Is he as scary as people say he is? Are any of the rumors about him t-” I stop once I realize I’m rambling. “I-I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sure it’s all confidential stuff and-” Tom squeezes my hand, I gain the courage to look up at him again. He has an amused look on his face. “It’s alright darling. I can answer them.” He says as he starts stroking my knuckles again.<br/>“He’s an alright guy in my eyes. And while some people might find him scary, I think he’d like you.” He gives me a coy smile, “Then again. I have a hard time believing anyone could dislike you.” He winks at me again. I swear this man is going to be the death of me. “As for the rumors...Well, where’s the fun in ruining the mystery?” He jokes. I jokingly puff my cheeks and stick my tongue out. He chuckles again.<br/>“Now, Enough about me and Phantom.” Tom says, “Tell me more about you.”</p><p>___</p><p>We spend the rest of the evening eating and talking. I didn’t tell Tom about my family, but I told him my likes, my dislikes. And turns out, we have a lot in common. One of the main ones is music. We both like the same type of music. Hell, apparently he’s written and sung a few songs himself. He told me he’ll let me listen to them one day.<br/>	By the end of the night, he walks me back to my truck. Hand in hand. Once we reach it, he turns to face me.<br/>	“I had a great time tonight.” He says. “Me too,” I say, “I hope this means I’ll be seeing you again?” I ask. He takes a step closer to me and pushes my hair into the back of my ear. As he’s about to reply, something catches his eyes. He looks at the side of my ear with concern written all over him.<br/>	“Doll...What happened?” he brushes his thumb over the scar. Crap. I need to think of an excuse. “Oh, don’t worry about that! It’s just a little cat scratch is all.” The look of concern doesn’t leave his face. He slides his hand off of my face, and takes both of my hands into his. “Darling. If anything is going on, please let me know. You can tell me…” he looks at me with that softness in his eyes that keeps making my melt.<br/>	“Really Tom, it’s okay. Like I said, it’s just a cat scratch.” He looks into my eyes for a moment before sighing. “Okay…” He says before bringing his lips to the back of my palms. It only lasts a second before he comes up and smiles warmly at me. “Take care doll.” He lets go of my hands and we let a comfortable silence fall between us for a moment before I enter my truck. I take one more glance back at him before I start the engine and drive off home.<br/>	Tonight was a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I may have gone to bed late last night, but I woke up feeling happy and light on my feet. Even though I didn’t get to eat anything for breakfast or lunch, even though Kathrine screamed right into my ear because I dared pull her hair while brushing it, even though Anna tripped me causing me to spill my mop bucket...The memory of my wonderful night with Tom…<br/>	“What’s got you all happy?” Anna asks, circling me while I clean a window. “Oh, nothing…” I say in hopes she'll leave me alone. Alas, she doubles down. “If you don’t tell me right now, I’m telling my mother that you’re just lolling about today!” She stops her foot into the ground. I take a step back from her. “It’s nothing, really! I just had a really nice dream last night about my father is all…”<br/>	Behind me, I hear Kathrine scoff at me. “Your father isn’t worth even thinking about! He forgot to buy me my fancy new clothing!” Anna chimed in, “And he forgot to buy me my makeup pallets! Such a foolish and selfish man he was!”<br/>	I squeeze the cloth into my hand tightly, it takes everything in my power not to punch these two square in the mouth for what they are saying. “He didn’t get you any of those things because he was on his deathbed. And even then, he made sure you two got those things after he died. If anyone in this family is selfish, it’s you two!”<br/>	“(Y/N)!” My step mother yells from behind me. Every ounce of confidence I had was drained as she slowly walks towards me. Anne and Kathrine both look at me with smug faces. Once she finally reaches me…<br/>	SMACK!<br/>The back of her hand colids with my face, I stumble backwards and grab my cheek lightly from the impact. “Your father was a weak little man who made far too many mistakes in his life. Like marrying that filthy mother of yours. They both got what was coming to them for giving life to such a waste of space as you.”<br/>	As the three of them proudly walk away from me, I see the first tear drop fall onto the ground. I haven’t cried since my father died. I’ve held it in ever since then, but I’ve forgotten the reason why. Either to keep me from humiliation such as this, or to somehow keep me strong...But either way, it didn’t work.</p><p>___</p><p>I fall face first into my bed. As always, this is the first time I have been able to rest all day. Before I am able to pass out, I feel a buzzing in my pocket. I pull out my phone, and smile widely once I see I got a text from Tom.<br/>“Hey doll, sorry I haven’t messaged you all day. Really busy where I work today.” I smile as I write him back.</p><p>“Don’t worry hun, I’ve been busy all day as well. Almost passed out before you texted me!”</p><p>The moment I pressed send, I came to a realization...I just called him ‘hun’. I know he calls me cute nicknames a lot, but what if he doesn’t like being called them? What if I blew it?! I should write him an apology-Aaaand he’s already messaged me back.</p><p>“Hun huh? I’m glad I’m not the only one using cute nicknames ;) and if you need some rest doll, I can talk to you tomorrow.” I quickly sent back a reply. My face blushing from just his meer words alone.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I wanted to talk to you as well. Sleep can wait a little bit longer. PS I’m glad you like it!” He sends back another reply moments later.</p><p>“Well alright. But make sure you get enough rest tonight. I don’t want my baby doll being tired in the morning.” This man is such a charmer. “Anyways, I wanted to ask you something. You see, Phantom is having this ball in a few days. And since everyone in the city is going to be invited, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to it?” I can’t believe this! Tom is asking me to go to some fancy party runned by Phantom?! And he’s inviting the whole city? Phantom has never done something like this before. I’ve heard he’s had parties, yes. But those were always for the upper class people in our city.</p><p>“I would love to! But are you sure you want to go with me? I’m not the best company to bring to a big, fancy party.” I sent the message. It takes a minute for him to reply back.</p><p>“Darling. I would love nothing more than to spend the entire night with you in my arms.” This man is going to be the death of me. “Anyways, I’m glad you said yes. Phantom is going to announce it publicly tomorrow. So lucky you get the insider information ;) get some rest doll face. I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.” I send him a quick good night text, before shutting my light off and laying on my bed. I hug my phone close to my chest.</p><p>Today might have been terrible. But I feel like my mother and father sent Tom in my direction to bring me a little bit of light in my otherwise dark world. Even though they are no longer with me, I will forever thank them for sending me this guardian angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going outside to gather today's mail, I smile at the red envelope at the bottom of all of the bills and spam mail.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I rush inside, but I’m stopped at the doorway by my step mother. She snags the mail out of my hand and spots the invite. She practically grins from ear to ear in a wicked grin. “Anna, Kathrine! Come here this instant!” Both of the girls come rushing in at once. Pushing each other out of the doorway before standing still in front of their mother.<br/>	“Tomorrow night, Phantom is holding a ball. You two must make yourself look presentable to impress him! And maybe he’ll even take a fancy to you.” I cringe at what she says. My step sisters are excited, but they shouldn’t get their hopes up. For all they know, Phantom could already be dating somebody, or maybe he isn’t into women, or maybe he’s not even looking for anyone to date.<br/>	“(Y/N). I’m taking the girls out dress shopping. You clean up the house and then get ready to do their hair and makeup when we get back.” My step mother says.<br/>	“Okay ma’am. But I need to make sure I have time to get ready as well.” I say. All three of them looked at each other, then Anna and Kathrine started laughing hysterically. My stepmother just looked at me in disbelief.<br/>	“You think you’re allowed to go to the ball?” She asks. “Well...Yeah. It says the whole household is invited. And I am a part of this household.”<br/>	“Why should you even want to go anyways? It’s not like Phantom would ever be interested in a meer maid like you….” My stepmother glared up and down at my figure.<br/>	“Actually, a friend invited me! I met him a few days ago at the supermarket, and he said he wanted to bring me!” All three of them glared down at me. Maybe I shouldn’t have told them about Tom…<br/>	“Fine. If you want to go so badly, then clean the entire house, dress the girls to perfection, and then get ready yourself before we leave at 7:50 pm sharp.” My step mother says. I feel joy rising in my stomach, but I keep it in. I don’t want her to change her mind.<br/>	I simply nod my head, and get back to work. Thinking of how I can get all that done before 7:50 pm tomorrow.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>	The next two days go by quicker than expected. Last night I managed to dig up my (mothers/fathers) old (dress/suit). It may be a little rough around the edges. But I’m sure after a wash, it’ll be fine.<br/>	By 6 pm, I finish washing the entire out. I put the bucket full of dirty water by the staircase, and rush up to help my step sisters finish getting ready. After some snide remarks to one another, and a fair number of cat fights, I surprisingly got them both ready by 7:30. I rush into my room to put my (dress/suit) on. By the time I finish fixing up my hair and putting on my eyeliner, it’s 7:50.<br/>	“Wait!” I shout right as they were about to get out the door. I catch my breath at the bottom of the stairs. “A deals a deal…” I say. My step sisters look upset.<br/>	“Do we really have to bring them?” Kathrine asks, taking a step towards me, “I mean, look at what they’re wearing? It’s garbage!”<br/>	“This was my “mother’s/father’s.” I state. Putting my foot down to them. Anna scoffs, “No wonder it looks so ugly then. Your (mother/father) had horrible taste.” she says while walking up to me. She grabs onto the left sleeve of my (dress/suit) and tears it off. Before I can protest, Kathrine joins in and rips off my other sleeve. They tear the (dress/suit) until it’s unrecognizable. I fall to my knees, when suddenly...A buzz in my pocket.<br/>	I open up my phone. I quickly read the text from Tom before my step mother staches my phone from my hands and throws it into the dirty water bucket I left by the stairs.<br/>	“Your little friend can’t save you now.” She sneers at me, before turning around and walking out the door with my step sisters.<br/>	I just sit there and cry. Not only is my outfit ruined, and my night as well. But I may never be able to speak to Tom again. The one little light in my life is gone. What hurts most is remembering the last text he will ever send me.<br/>	“I can’t wait to see you tonight love.”</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Still in my torn up outfit, I walk into the garden to get some fresh air. Sitting on the bench while looking down at the ground.. While the night sky is beautiful, I can’t help but cry under it. What if I never see Tom again? I most likely won’t get another phone for a long time, if at all. And the chances of running into him in this city are next to none. The only person I’ve ever had feelings for...The only person who treated me like a decent human being. And he’s now gone.<br/>	“God I’m such a mess.” I say to myself. I mean, it’s not like anyone is here-<br/>	“You look like one.”<br/>	WHAT THE FUCK?! I look up and see a man that...looks kind of like Tom. But he has what looks like tear marks? And he’s wearing waaaay too much eyeliner.<br/>	“Um...Who are you and why are you in my garden?” I ask. “Oh yeah. You don’t know me. Call me Mare, I’m P-Tom’s brother.” He says while gesturing to himself. “Tom’s brother?! That means you...hang on a second. How did you find my address?!” I ask. “I have my ways.” He shrugs. “Anyways, now is not the time for questions! You have a ball to get ready for!” He claps his hands together.<br/>	“The ball? No no no no,” I say while standing up, “I can’t go, my outfit was ruined by my step sisters! I have no way of contacting Tom because my phone got destroyed, and I will get ridiculed if I show up in my truck.”<br/>	“That’s where I come in.” He says with a smug look on his face. He claps his hands twice and my torn up outfit turns into a (dress/suit) that is as good as new!<br/>	“...How the fu-”<br/>	“No time for questions.” He says. He claps again and my old, beaten down truck turns into a beautiful red car. “You’ve got your outfit and your ride! Now go have fun (Y/N).” He says.<br/>	“Can I...Just ask you one question please?” I ask. “If it has nothing to do about what just happened. Then sure.” He said. “...Why are you doing this for me?” I ask. He looks at me dumbfounded.<br/>	“I told you. I’m Tom’s little brother. And I would do anything to see him be happy. And clearly, you make him happy. I saw you were in trouble, and I wanted to help you.” He shrugs. “Anyways, you better get going. You have until midnight before everything turns back to normal. That’s also when your step douches, I mean family, I mean douches leave the party.” I hug Mare, who is taken by surprise.<br/>	“Thank you Mare…” I say into his shoulder. He pats my head. “No problem at all. Now go have fun.” I let go of him and hope into my car. Excited for what the night has in store for me now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I manage to arrive at the ball by 8:30. The party is already in full swing, and the floor is crowded with people. And yet somehow I manage to spot Tom out of the crowd. It helps that he’s standing in a spot that is not very crowded. And by chance, he looks up at me as well. Even from a distance, I can still see the warm smile on his face. He holds his arm out and motions me to come to him. I eagerly push through the crowd to do so.<br/>	Reaching him, I notice why there are so few people around him. Velvet rope wraps around this small section. And the only people standing by it are Tom and some guards. Tom turns to one of the guards, “Let her in. She’s with me.” The guard did as he was told. Tom held out his hand to me.<br/>	“Lovely seeing you here. I was afraid you wouldn’t show up after you never replied to me.” He said in a joking manner. But something in his voice made it clear that he was a little worried. “I’m so sorry Tom. My phone broke suddenly before I could answer you.” I say while taking his hand.<br/>	The guard closes the rope behind me. “It’s okay, I understand doll. You look gorgeous by the way.” He says to me, as he leads us down an empty hall. “Thank you...Your brother actually helped me out.” I said. He stops in his tracks. “...My brother...Mare?” He asks. I nod my head, “He seems really nice. By the way, why does he have those tear streak things on his face, if you don’t mind me asking?” He shrugs. “Bad life choices.” We continue our way down the hall.<br/>“I hope you don’t mind this, I really don’t like being in large crowds.” he says while guiding me to a much smaller room. “I don’t mind at all.” Honestly, this is perfect. I get to spend time with Tom while not having to worry about my step family finding me.<br/>	He turns on some music and we dance together in silence. Before I knew it, a few hours flew by. I lay my head on his chest, and he caresses my head in response. “You tired doll?” He asks. He takes both of my hands and pulls me gently out to the balcony. We sit on the flat, stone fence of the balcony. A beautiful view of a garden and a huge clock tower.<br/>	“This view is beautiful…” I say, looking out at the view in front of me. Tom softly chuckles. “If you want...You could have all of this.” I bolt my head in his direction. “What do you mean?” I ask. “If you want a beautiful view like this, it’s yours. I want to give you whatever you want.” He squeezes my hands in his. “You said your phone broke too right? I can replace that as well. Whatever one you want. I…” He sighs, “I want to make you happy.” I stay silent for a few moments, and then lightly chuckle myself.<br/>	“Tom...I appreciate the offer. But I don’t want you to do that for me.” He seems taken aback from what I said. Almost looks saddened. “Tom, what I mean is...I don’t want your money, or your items, I don’t want or need you to buy me anything for me to be happy….I want you. Not your money, not this view, just you Tom.”<br/>	He stares at me for a few seconds. Looking away to smile to himself before he thinks about something…<br/>	“Phantom.”<br/>	“What?” I ask, unsure of what I just heard him say. “My name. It’s not Tom…” He looks me in the eyes. “It’s Phantom.” He squeezes my hands again. “I’m so sorry for lying to you (y/n)...” he whispers. “To-...Phantom.” I release one on my hands from his grip and rest it on his chin. “I understand completely why you did it. You were scared I was going to try to use you if I knew...didn’t you?” He leans into my hand. His free hand gently grabbing it. “I thought you were too good to be true…” He slowly starts leaning into me. “I’m so glad I was wrong…”<br/>	As our lips were about to touch…<br/>	DING DONG DING DONG<br/>	I glance over at the clock. 5 minutes until midnight...I jump up from the balcony fence. “I have to go…” Phantom looks at me like a small puppy would. It breaks my heart. “What? Why? W-Was I going to fast? We don’t have to kiss (Y/N), I’m so sorry.” I shake my head. Tears threatening to pour out. “I’m sorry Phantom…” I back away. “I hope I can see you again one day.” With that, I run off. Making my way past the crowd of people. I hear him calling out my name. But as much as I wish I could go back, I can’t get in trouble. As much as I want to stay in Phantom’s arm, I can’t take another punishment. And so I do as I’m told.<br/>	I run to my car and try to start up the engine...nothing. Why must this car act like a hunk of junk now! Is the magic wearing off already?! I try once more, nothing. “(Y/N)!” I hear Phantom scream. One more time, I turn the key...the engine starts. I book it. I don’t care if I’m going over the speed limit, I need to make sure to get home on time.<br/>	12 pm...as I pull into my driveway, my outfit turns back into rags. My car turns back into my rusty old truck, breaking down in the driveway. I lay my head on top of the steering wheel, and let my tears flow down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a whole day since the ball. It was both the best night of my life, and the worst...I should have stayed with Phantom...He has so much power, he would have protected me, right?....But...No. My step mother would find a way to get me back. She would have told him I’m an orphan, a maid. An absolute nobody. And he would have hated my guts… Even if I never see him again, at least our last memory of each other will be a good one.</p><p>Phantom’s POV</p><p>	I punch the wall of my office out of anger and frustration. I can’t contact them because their phone is broken, I have no idea where they live, and even though I have all of my available employees out looking, they can’t find them.<br/>	As I collapse into my office chair, Mare enters my room. “Geez, you look like shit.” Mare says. I don’t snap back at him like I usually do. Honestly, he is kind of right. My hair is disheveled, my tie is loose around my neck, and my vest is completely unbuttoned. In other words, I’m a mess.<br/>	“I don’t know Mare...Maybe this whole search is pointless.” I say, “What if they never want to see me again?”<br/>	“I highly doubt that Phanny boy.”<br/>	“Don’t call me that.”<br/>	“Wasn’t the last thing they said to you ‘I hope I can see you again someday.’?” Mare asks. “...How do you know that?” I ask. “I have my reasons. Anyways, if you have any doubts, why not ask them yourself?” Mare asks. “Oh gee! I don’t know. Because I have no idea where they live?!” I yell at Mare in frustration. “Then why don’t I take you there? I know where they live.” I lift my head from my desk, and jump up from my chair to grab the collar of his shirt.<br/>	“How long have you known where they are?” I ask. “...Since last night.” Mare says. “AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME?!” I yell. “Okay calm down bro! (Y/N) wouldn’t want to be reunited with an angry you.” Mare says. I sigh and let go of his collar. “Okay fine.” I grab my cane and turn towards the door, “Let’s go.”</p><p>___</p><p>Your POV</p><p>I spend the day as if nothing in my life has changed a bit. The cleaning, the yelling, and the constant tournament. I should be grateful that I even got a slight break from my life...I just wish it would have lasted longer. I wonder if after that night, Phantom even still wants me around?...<br/>	“(Y/N)!” My step mother yells straight into my ear. I wince in pain and look to the side at her. “Go up to your room right now.” She said. “But...I haven’t finished cleaning the-” “I SAID GO!” She yells again. I do as she says and run up to my room. Before I enter my room, I turn around to face my step mother. “Why do I need to-” before I could get another word out, she pushes me inside of my room and slams the door. The corner of the door hitting me on the corner of my forehead in the process. A small cut forms and starts bleeding down my face.<br/>	I try to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Let me out!” I yell. “I just got a call from someone very, very important person coming over soon…” She says, “I can’t have him seeing a scummy low life such as yourself.” Could it be?...No, it can’t be Phantom. I never told him where I live.<br/>	There’s no reason to try anymore. So I just slide my back down the door and sit on the ground. No tears come out this time. I think I have no more left to give.</p><p>___</p><p>Phantom’s POV</p><p>“And you’re sure this is the right place Mare?” I ask while looking up at the big house in front of me. “100%. Why do you ask?” Mare asks. “Because...it’s quite a nice place. I just don’t get why she was always so hesitant of me to see it.” I say while opening the driver's side door, “you coming in with me?” I ask Mare. “Nah, I’ll stay in here.” He says with a certain glimmer in his eyes. “...You’re planning something aren’t you?” I ask him. “What? Noooo! I would never!” He says. “Right. Just whatever it is, don’t mess anything up.” I say as I shut the door on him.<br/>	I adjust my tie as I walk up to the door. The door wings open on me before I even have a chance to knock. A “well” aged woman stands inside with a wide grin. “Well well well! Is this who I think it is?” She asks in a sickly sweet voice. “The name’s Phantom. I’m looking for someone and I heard that they live at this residence.” I say. “Ohho, well nobody lives here except me and my two lovely daughters.” She gestures over to two girls that...look like they do, in fact, exist. That’s the nicest thing I can think to say about them. “Aren’t they just lovely? Prime dating material would you say?” I turn my head to the girl's mother. Honestly just the thought of that makes me want to gag. But I keep my composure in check.<br/>	“Apologies, but I should inform you that this someone I’m looking for is very important to me.” I say, hoping she takes the hint. “Well I’m sure that they can wait, so I can tell you about my girls.” She says. I rub my temple with my thumb and let out a sigh. This is going to be a long day.</p><p>___</p><p>I stay seated in front of the door. Hiding my face into my knees as I hug them. The room is dead quiet. I can’t even hear what’s going on downstairs. I just wish I could be free of this hell.<br/>	“Have no fear, your hero is here!” I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and see none other than Mare. “Mare!” I say as I get up to hug him. He stumbled back and pats my head. “Nice to see ya too dude.” I pull back from him. “What are you doing here?” I ask. “Me and my brother have come to pick you up-” He stops once he sees my forehead. “...Your bleeding.” He says. I shake my head. “That doesn’t matter right now, Phantom is here?!” I ask, hope fills within me once again. “Y-Yeah! I brought him here. We’re gonna recuse you from this shit hole!” He says. “We just need to get you out of this room first.” He says. “How are we going to do that?”<br/>	Mare lifts up his pointer figure, “Watch.” He says. “He takes a running start and runs towards the door. Instead of breaking it down though, he runs straight through to the other side of the door. Not even a second later, he opens up the door for me. “...how did you?” “I am a lot of things (Y/N). A ghost, a demon, etc. But no time to explain that now! Just go get your man!” He says. I give him one last quick hug before running down the stairs.<br/>	Reaching near the bottom to the main floor, I see Phantom turned towards the door. Before he can leave I shout “PHANTOM!” He turns around. We look at each other in the eyes for a few seconds. Then he starts running towards me. I do the same, nearly falling down the stairs as I do so. I trip on the third to last step, but Phantom catches me in his arms. Holding me in a tight embrace, he combs his fingers through my hair. I wrap my arms around his back. He’s here. He’s actually here.<br/>	“Baby doll.” He whispers before pulling his face up. He starts to lean in until he notices my bleed forehead. His hands move from my hair to my face. He gently cradles it, stroking my cheeks gently. His face darkens. “Who. Did this. To you?” He asks in a deep voice.<br/>	“Funny you say that.” Phantom looks behind me, I turn my head around as well to see Mare half way down the steps. “W-Who are you?” My step mother asks, now out of her trance. “It doesn’t matter bitch face. What DOES matter is how you’ve been treating sweet little (Y/N) over here.” Mare says. Phantom gently turns my head so I'm looking at him again. His hands still firmly on my face. “Is that true (Y/N)? Have these people been hurting you?” He asks. “We’ve just made them do some chores around the house,” my step mother says, “You’re over react-” “Shut. Up.” Phantom says in a deep voice again. My step mother stops talking. Too scared to say anything else.<br/>	Phantom looks back at me, his face softens. “What did they do to you sweetheart?” He asks in a soft voice. So I tell him everything. The years of abuse and being treated as a slave in my own home. The more I go on, the angrier he looks. “It’s okay Phantom.” I say, “I’m used to it.” He shakes his head. “You should have never had to go through all of this in the first place.” He says, bringing me back into a hug. “Besides, nobody hurts my baby doll.” he whispers into my ear. Phantom gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before standing us both up from the ground.<br/>	“We will be taking our leave now.” He says as we stand walking to the door hand in hand. “Wait!” Says Anna “They can’t leave!” She shouts. Stomping her feet on the ground like a toddler having a temper tantrum. “I can and I will.” I say. “I’m no longer a scared child anymore...Phantom has helped me realize that. I’m leaving.” I say. Phantom chimes in, “And if you know what’s best for you, you’ll leave this city.” He gives them a glare that could destroy a thousand souls before walking out of the door with me. Before the door closes, I see Mare disappear from the stairs in a puff of smoke.<br/>	“I think Mare’s gone.” I say. “Good.” Phantom replies, “Because I wanted us to be alone for this.” He leans into me and gives me a passionate kiss. I kiss back with as much passion. We part ways after a few seconds. Our foreheads touching, he strokes my cheek again. “You will never have to clean a single mess for as long as you live.” He says. “I have to clean some things honey.” I say, grabbing his hand that’s on my cheek. “You’ve done more than enough cleaning in your lifetime. It’s time you get treated like royalty. As you should me” He says.<br/>	“Starting with this.” He says. I yelp as he picks me up bridal style. “Phantom!” I yell playfully as he walks us towards his car. “From now on you don’t have to walk. I’m carrying you wherever we go.” He says. “But I like walking!” I say while hitting his shoulder playfully. “Hmm...I’ll think about it.” He says, kissing me again.<br/>	Driving off in his car, I look back at my old house one last time. Although it’s now full of bad memories, there were still some good ones as well. Phantom looks at me, our hands intertwined. “Ready to go home doll face?” He asks, kissing the back of my hand. I smile at him. Everything I have been through has led up to this moment. The man of my dreams, my prince charming. “Yeah. Let’s go home.” And with that, we drive off to our happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>